Modern day wireless cellular antennas may emit a single or multiple beam signal. Single beam antennas emit a single beam signal pointing at the bore-sight direction of the antenna, while dual-beam antennas emit two asymmetric beam signals pointing in two different directions in opposite offset angles from the mechanical boresight of the antennas. In a fixed coverage cellular network, azimuth beam patterns of a dual-beam antenna are narrower than that of a single beam antenna. For example, a dual-beam antenna may emit two beams having a half power beam width (HPBW) of about thirty-three degrees in the azimuth direction, while a single beam antenna may emit one beam having a (HPBW) of about sixty-five degrees in the azimuth direction. The two narrow beams emitted by the dual-beam antenna may typically point in offset azimuth directions, e.g., plus and minus twenty degrees to minimize the beam coupling factor between the two beams and to provide 65 deg HPBW coverage in a three-sector network.